Making my own destiny
by skaterrockgirl
Summary: Lucy left her home. She wants to get more keys and see the worls outside. But she is not the happy-go-lucky person, she is cold and powerful. She wants to live the life she makes with her own hands. Rated M for curses and maybe other things too
1. Chapter 1

_**Making my own destiny **_

_**Disclaimer: **__** If I own Fairy Tail I am an unicorn who eats pizza and pancakes every time, but sadly I am not an unicorn and HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL.**_

_**Be prepare for some OOCness and curses and I am terribly sorry for my english grammar, it's not my language so I am really sorry for my mistakes that I will do from now on. Sorry again minna ^_^**_

_Chapter I ~ A new begining~ _

I knew that this will happen, I knew it but I chose to ignore it, I knew it but at the same time I didn't want to know. Two years have passed since Mama died, two years have passed since my Father started to ignore me and he doesn't want to talk with me, two years since I had become cold. It's all my fault that I resemble Mama, only I bring him pain. Therefore this is why I left, he is the only one alive from our family, this is why I left: to not bring him pain anymore. I started on an unknown road to me. I made a light pack which it will be stored in the Spirit World: some jackets, t-shirts, jeans and of course some undergarments. And the money that I have collected for two years, shortly after Mama died. I managed to gather 2 million Jewels, they are enough for me to survive, but I plan to use them on buying new keys from the magic shops. I left on night time, so that nobody will see me. I have started on an unknown path.

I lift my head to the stars. They are so many on the night sky. I feel their blessing on the decission that I have made, telling me that I made the right choise. I am happy that I have started on this journey together with the stars. They relieve my loneliness that I have built up since my Mama's death.

I know that it will be hard from now on. But I want to see the world outside. I wanna feel that I belong in this world. I don't want to be Lucy Heartfilia, the 15 years old daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, the girl who always smiled. No! I wanna make my own name, that's why I left, to not be stuck here and be controled anymore. I knew that the place where I live is big, but not this fucking BIG! Really...Jude exagerated when he bought so much land. ' What the heck is he doing with so much?!' I thought.

I hear Aquarius laughing, happy that she is not the only one who thought this. " Lucy, I know that it will be hard at the begining, but you should know that us, your celestial spirits, will be with you. And we will help you keep your head up." says a smiling Aquarius with confidence. " Exactly what Aquarius said Lucy. We will be together with you, we will suport you emotionally and help you in battles-ebi." I hear Cancer saying while playing with his scrissors. I still don't get why he says _**ebi**_ at the end of every sentence but whatever. " Muuu Luuucyy with the heavenly body, I agree with them. We will be with you at every step!" says a winking Taurus. " Arigato minna for everything!" I tell them with tears in my eyes.

Because of the conversation that we had, I gathered my courage to walk on thin arduous route. The forest isn't as scary as I thought, it actually is very beautiful giving me her calmness. I won't give up untill I arrive in the Harket city **(A/N: it's a random name)** and at the train station. I don't want the world to know me by my birth name: Lucy Heartfilia, so from now on my name will be Lucy Ashley.

I know that in my current state my spiritual energy is weak, that I am weak. And I know that I only have 3 gold keys: Aquarius The Water Bearer, Taurus The Golden Bull and Cancer The Great Crab, and 3 silver keys: Crux The Southern Cross, Horologium The Pendulum Clock and Lyra The Lyre. keys, which my father wished to never see them and he wanted to sell them. But I didn't let him that easy. I fought with all my powers to get them, but he didn't listen to me. Eventually I had to steal them, then, of course, followed a very heated argument.

I didn't care that I threw a vase in his face and that it broke, I didn't care that I hurt him, I didn't care that his blood ran down his face. No! Not at all! The keys were the only gifts that my Mama left me, because the other things she left..he burnt them all. I felt something running down on my left cheek, I lift my hand to wipe that thing, but it was really wet. I realised that I was crying. I wanted to stop crying. I don't think that Mama wanted to see me like this. That's why I have decided to stop crying in front of people because they will think of me as a weak person.

I see the forest started to end so I rush to get there. I stop shortly after I got out of the forest and turn around to see the hill where my house is. The house where I was borned. My home where I felt safety and love for the first time since I was borned, but sufferince started to appear after Mama dissapeared. Just one word left my mouth"Goodbye!" I stayed for some more minutes focused on my house thinking about everthing that had happened until now. I turn around toward the Herket city, a little smile played on my lips thinking about what will happen from now on. Thinking about all the adventures that are waiting for me, at all the people that I will met hoping that they will be my friends and not my enemies.

I can use just my celestial magic but I know that Jude had magic too, a thing that he didn't want to tell me. I inherited his magic too, his elemental magic which I think is really cool. And the first thing that I want to learn is lightning then fire and shadow then the other elements too. I don't want to get in a guild now because I am not prepared to have a second family. Even if they knew my qualities and defects and they will accept me, I am still not prepared enough. My main mission is to get as many keys as I can and master my magic. I know from Grandpa Crux that apart from the 12 Zodiac keys and the silver's ones , they are others too like the black, diamonds and elemental ones.

Most of the celestial mages are rwally rough with they spirits: they let them battle by themselves, they beat them to a bloody pulp, use them as servets and insult them. That's why my main reason is to get the keys and save them. A magician like that is Karen Lilica who I know that she has Leo and Aries. I want to find her and get her keys. I don't give a shit if something happens to me, I don't do this kind of things, I don't want my spirits to get hurt or to suffer. They are not meant to be servants. No! I treat them with respect like they are my friends and they fight together with me in battles.

I am on the main street of the city. Herket isn't a big city, it's pretty small, known for the fact that the clothes are brought from other countries. I walk slowly on the main street with soundless steps. When suddenly someone puts his hand on my mouth and drag me to a dark alley. I can't see clearly because it's dark but I can distinguish 3 male forms. "Ooops boys. Lookie here, what do we have, hmm?!"says one of them. A muscular one aproaches me and started to feel me up. I am not gonna let them do what they want so I shout at the one near me "Leave me the fuck alone!" but he started to touch my breasts. " Ooooh boys she has some big boobs here!"says the monkey with a lecherous face. "Walter turn her around, I want to see her too. Oh damn look at her ass". The one who dragged me here doesn't speaks or moves, he just sits still and smokes his cigar while he watches me with curious eyes.

I wasn't scared because I remembered my spirits's words" We are in this with you Lucy!" and that was the moment I cracked. I saw red and I was suddenly wrapped in flames. I didn't evern care that I was in freaking fire. No, at that moment my only thought was:'I have to get away.' I think the only thing I can thanks Jude was the fact that I had the liberty to learn how to fight. "Rockie, run away from her!" says the so-called Walter. But I didn't let the so-called Rockie to run away. I grabbed his arm and he started to scream because I was burning his arm to a crisp. I knew that it hurt. I left my instincts guide me. His screams started to get more louder. I grabbed him by the neck and with a simple move I burned his throat without blinking. Blood gushed out from that spot and I didn't care that it got on me. I let the body fall and I turned to the Walter person who was prepared to fight me. He wasn't moving, he was analizing me, waiting for me to make the first move.

So if he didn't want to move, i will move. I started to punch and kick him but he seems to block my every move. So why not lit my fists and feet on fire? It seems that this threw him off. I threw a punch at his face at that surprised him too because he fell down. He didn't think that I was this powerful. I hurried to set my body on fire and got on him. I threw punches after punches on his face which became a bloody mess. With one fast move I put my hand on his face and lit it on fire. He started to scream and I didn't care that he tried to throw me off of him which he couldn't by the way. I let him put his hands around my neck and he started to choke me but I intensified my flames untill I felt his head bones. He passed out because of the pain so I broke his neck.

I didn't care that I killed 2 persons in one night it was self defence.A part of my mind sooths me saying that what I have just done was protecting myself and the other part of my mind says that it was cool and that it felt good.

I got off slowly of him and I look at the other one who is alive and didn't move at all. He slowly lifts his hands and I get in a self defence position. He starts to clap out of nowhere. :"Good job Lucy! It was really awesome! Ah, sorry I forgot to present myself. My name is Hector Arch." Outside, at that moment, I look blank but inside I was fucking confused. 'What the fuck?! How the hell does he knows my name?!'..."Well, you see, that is my power. I can hear a person's thoughts and access their memories." says Hector laughing.

Something tells me he can do more but, firstly, I want to know what he wants. "Ok...let;s say that this is your magic...What did my Mama tell me before she died?" Let;s see if what he says is true. "She said that you have to get out of the house you lived when you can. That you have to see the outside world and if you ever feel lonely go to the Fairy Tail guild". Well I was dumbfounded. "Ok I believe you, but what the heck do you want with me?! I know you have a reason.",..."As smart as beautiful you are.."..."Leave the compliments alone, it won't work with me". I said with a cold tone. "OK, geez, I just want to travel with you. "

I was dumbfounded again by his answer."Why?", "Well, just because...you are an interesting person."says Hector. I know that there is something more then what he let me see and I am gonna find it. " Hmm, ok, but I have to train, you have to train because I won't save your ass everytime, got it? Oh and be prepared we will travel at high pace." I said with a straight face. " Got it my lady." says Hector with a smile on his face."Didn't I said to quit with compliments because it won't work with me?"...Oh I already have a feeling that this will be soo troublesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~Trust nobody~

_**I am really sorry for my grammar mistakes, be aware of some OOCness. Hope you will like my story ^_^**_

'' _- thoughts_

""_-speaking_

_**Desclaimer: I am a pancake if I own Fairy Tail, but sadly I am not one and Hiro Mashima owns it.**_

Two weeks have passed since I met Hector and I still don't know what he hides from me. But I won't give up no matter what untill I find what he hides.

In the present, we aren't in a city. We are in a dense forest. We have decided that we won't go in the city, we will go in the city just for food and clothes. Currently we are training to become stronger. We haven't serious problems. Only here and there some bandits that threaten us that they will kill us, that they will steal our things. Oh and they have threatened me that they will rape me blah blah blah…

But we managed to defeat them and stole some important things that can help us like: some jewels, knives and a sword.

After I learnt how to control fire, next was ice. It seemed to me that ice was easier to learn. I really don't know why. But I really like this power, the power of ice. I feel really good when I use it. The ice is relaxing me.

Now, at the moment, I am meditating. I am trying to expand my energy container. I have my eyes closed. I try to ignore everyting that surrounds me. The sound of the birds, the wind that touches me, even the material of my clothes. I try to touch my magic from inside me and I try to get it out. Thinking of my spirits, I try to transform my magic in balls, each ball for one of my spirit and then I try to hold it outside as much as I can.

I have spoken with my spirits and they agreed to train me. I am trying to control water with Aquarius, Cancer is helping me eith increasing my stamina by trying to cut me with his sharp scrissors and Taurus throws giants boulders after me. I don't know from where he gets them, but I try to dodge them and who knows maybe I will throw one back at him too.

A hour and half passed and I can feel that I can no longer keep my magic outside. So I unite the balls in one big ball and get it inside me slowly. I observe that by maditating my magic container is getting bigger day by day.

" Nee Lucy have you finished? I am huuungryyy. When do we eat? And what do we eat?" Hector is asking me with an innocent face while he comes at me.

Two weeks have passed and I still don't know what he hides. But I know that when midnight comes he always lives. The curiousity is eating me alive. I wanna know where he goes. Today I will go after him so I shall stay awake. I always fall asleep pretty fast because the meditations exhausts me.

" Instead of crying you could have gone and see if the traps have caught something. But nooo you have to come to me and annoy me instead of going to check the traps." I replayed looking at him annoyed.

" But I thought that the bandits will appear again and that they will try again to attack me. Do you rememeber what happened three days ago?" he looks at me with that innocent face again.

" How could I not remember that, huh? You couldn't just not go there and drink their sake." I am beginning to get really annoyed.

" But Luuucyyy it was a best quality sake and.."

" I don't really fucking care. Go back to our camp and prepare the fire while I go to check the traps and see if they have caught something for us to eat." I say this while I stand and begin to walk.

While I am walking to the place where the traps are, I remember what happened three days ago with some bandits.

~ Flashback~

We have decided to go to the nearest town and get some food. We have decided to go through the forest and while we go to the nearest town we could have spared a little. That's what I thought…

I was thinking what was he thinking now. Considering that I have learnt how to put a magic barrier inside my mind for him to not read my thoughts, which sometimes isn't working and that kinda annoys me. Well even before he couldn't cleary read my mind because I have some jumbled thoughts, so it doesn't really makes a difference.

I know for sure that is more up to him the he let's me know. I am really curious why he wanted to travel with me. Because I don't have anything to offer to him except if we have sex because I am a virgin and I could give him my virginity, but I doubt that. Maybe he knows that I am Jude Heartfillia's daughter. Maybe even Jude hired him to get me back at the estate? Or he really wanted to travel with me.

But whatever…his face screams happiness, but his eyes doesn't resemble what the face shows. I see that his eyes shows pain, what he endured untill now. What happened with him? And why did I let him travel with me? It's not like he got under my skin, right?

" Nee Luucyy look there are some big wooded boxes there…OH MY GOD THERE IS SAKE. I will go and take it" he tells me but I ignore him.

" yeah whatever, do what you want." I say to him absent minded, still thinking about who he trully is. I will find who he is, I don't like to not know what or who he is, I am 75% sure that my father hired him to keep an eye on me. But why? Jude doesn't like the presence of wizzards since Mama died. Is he worried about me? Or maybe he knows that I evaded that day and he wants me to struggle in this world. Neaaaah he isn't worried about me, why would he be? After all he ignored me ever since my Mama died. So why would he be worried now? But maybe that's why he hired Hector to keep an eye on me and…

" hey what the fuck are you doing? That's our sake, who do you think you are to drink our sake, huh?" I hear a gruff voice of a man.  
>"Whaaa? This sake is yours? Buut but but the sake was on this big wooden box and it called me to go near her and…" Hector tries to explain but he is intrerrupted by another one.<p>

"Cut this stupid explanation..Who the fuck are you. Say it before I cut you neck." Says the monkey with a gruff voice while he puts his knife at Hector's neck.

" Oi…let go of that freaking idiot. Why don't you take someone your own size?" I distract his attention from the Hector idiot who attracts all sorts of troubles. Why the heck did I accept him to travel with me, again? I really don't know.

" Ooo lookie here what do we have? Boys come here a little bit. It seems that this lady wants to take on some big boys. Lets show her what the big bad boys can do." He calls his friends while a lecherous smile appears on his face which means something that I don't really wanna know will happen. But I always loved to fight and I still do.

He come at me swinging his biig scaaaryy knife at me. He thinks that he is scaring me with his kinfe and that I will run away like a coward. But no I am soo not gonna do that. Like I said I love to fight. He statrs to swing his knife in my face, I dodge but I was careless and I tripped over a tree branch.

'Damn I don't believe that I fell, what a rookie move' I was so frustrated now.

"Instead of being frustrated and think that you did a rookie move you should start by getting up and fight that dude that wants to smack your nice ass". So this is a moment where my magic barrier doesn't work and he have read my thoughts.

" And you instead of reading my thoughts you could fight by yourself and not wait for me to save your ass." I replay to him beginning to get annoyed.

It was good that I fell because I coul trip the bandit in front of me. I should finish him fast because I can see that another one comes at me.

From the corner of my eye I can see that Hector knows how to fight and that quite suprises me because till now I haven't seen fight. It was always me who fought.

I thought **'** It's good that he knows how to fight, at least now I can fight those dude withouth thinking that he needs protection' while I was analizing my enemies position.

I removed my dagger from my right boot. ' I was inspired to wear boots today'. And I swing at the one who fell. With a simple move I stick my dagger in his stomach and then I punch him straight in the face leaving him unconscious.

I get up from him pretty fast, but I forgot about the other one who was behind me all the time watching how I have killed his comrade. Another one come in front of me and he puts his hands on my face.

He tells me"You are quite beautiful and sexy for your age, lady."

I see that he has green hair and an orange bandana around his head. He is dressed with some simple clothes, kind of darkish but easy to move around. He look like he is 34-35 years old and he looks prettty good, but let's quit checking him out and get the fuck out of here.

I look at the one behind me and I smile at him. I step on his right foot and that surprised him because he weakend his grip. And that's the momento I was looking for. I surprised the green dude from in front of me too, with a kick on his face.

I forgot that I had my dagger in my right hand and I move it in the other hand. I make a round kick in his face but he dodges. I kick him once again and this time he catches my foot.

" And what are you gonna do now, beautiful?" he asks me smirking.

' Who is fucking flirting when he fights, isn't he scared that I am gonna kick his ass?' I thought quite surprised of his compliments for me.

I grin at him and say " This."

And the I stick my dagger between his ribs. He makes some big surprised eyes and let go of my foot. He lifts his left hand to his ribs and he tries with the right hand to give me a punch in the face.

But I catch his punch with my left hand and I freezed his punch. Then with my dagger I break his iced punch. The dude starts to scream. In that moment, because he was careless he trips over a tree branch, the same one I tripped too, and falls.

I lunge at him and I start to choke him. I try to freeze hin neck. I manage to do that and he start to scream again . I was a bit surprised when he did that. But I recover quickly and I stick my dagger in his freezed neck. He stops from screaming. He died with his eyes opened. I closed them for him , at least this is the only thing I can do after I have killed him.

The one who gripped me from behind comes at me and catches me by my hair. 'Eh, it seems I have forgotten of him' .He brings his knife at my neck and says: " So you knew some tricks here and there. What are you going to do now,huh?"

Smirking, I turn at him and say: " do you wanna know another trick? This, you didn't know that I could do . " I stick my tongue out of him. He only knew that I can control ice.

' Hmm..I should let him see how beautiful the fire is'. Fire surrounds my whole body and because he keeps my hand with his left hand, I burn his hand in the process.

" So what? Fire..huff..and ice..huff…big thing.. huff anything else?" he pants.

I turn around to him and I start a series of kick and punches. I manage to make him fall and I don't know how I did it but at that moment I zapped him. But I felt how my spiritual energy dropped really fast. It seems that lightning drains me really fast, I need to work on this.

Hector come at me and says " Ohh Lucy it seems you have fought with 3 elements today.

"huff…you think…huff..that..huff…this is all I can do? I see that you know how to fight. Why didn't you tell me? So you like that I always save your ass?" if I could laser him with my eyes now I would have been so happy.

" ahahah yeah I know how to fight but I thought that you don't need me and this fight helped you train plus you love to fight, right? " he scratches his head, saying this with a smile on his innocent face.

" Hmm… yeah you're right but YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING TOO. And WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GO TO DRINK THAT SAKE. LOOK WHAT WE HAVE DONE. WH COULD HAVE SKIPPED THIS PART. You are so troublesome. "

The place where we fought is a complete disaster. Trees on fire and places on the ground that are freezed.

"Let's see what things they have. Maybe we can use them." I sugest. I try looking inside the pockets of the men that I have defeated.

" Ok…nee Luucyy look what I have found. This bow is so awesome…oh I found some jewels. So much money. Let's get it. " he look at me with puppy eyes.

"Ok take them. And let's go I am hungry. " I tell him with a bored tone.

From there we got in the town and ate.

~End Falshback~

I arrive at the traps and I see that only one caught a rabbit.

'hmm I haven't eaten a rabbit in a while.' I look at the poor rabbit and begin to drool thinking what food I can make from him.

I rush at the camp and I don't see Hector. ' But where can he be?' I wonder.

I hear some voices from my left side. I let the rabbit near the fire and go where the voices came from. I move silently behind a tree.

" yeah…it seems that she has became to train more intensly..she has learnt to control fire and ice. Three days ago we fought with some bandits and she zapped one." Says Hector to a communication lacrima.

" If you say so..it seems she really wants to leave here in this world. But I won't let her. Keep an eye on her, Alecksander." says a gruff voice. I think I know the voice.

"ok uncle Jude. I will try to call you again. But she knows that I hide something and I don't think that I have won all her trust yet."

"where is she now?" asks Jude in a monotone voice.

" She is checking the traps right now for food. Eventually I will call you again when I have the time to tell you her progress."

" ok "

' I knew it. I knew that he works for Jude. And I knew Hector isn't his name. It doesn't ever fit him. And to even thought that I was getting relaxed in his presence . But I knew that travelling is better then going with someone. Well I won't travel alone I have my spririts.' I rush at the camp, trying to go there without making a sound.

I begin to skin the rabbit and prepare a simple stew. I try to act as normal as I can. I will try to not let the betrayal see on my face. I hear his footsteps and I turn around and ask him:

" And where the fuck have you been?"

" err…the nature called me? So what's the plan? What are we gonna do from nw on?" He asks me pretty innocently.

"hmm well I thought that we should go to Magnolia, but throu the woods. We will go to the towns only for food, clothes and magic shops. I will try to train with my lightning and then I will choose another element." I say this in a thinking pose.

" ok but firstly we should eat because it smells so delicious and the food looks so yummy." He is drooling only from watching the food.

I give him his food rations. After we ate I left him to do the dishes and I do to bed because I am really sleepy.

" Tomorrow I am going in the town to buy something" I announce him while I change in an oversized blue t-shirt and some black trousers.

"Ok " he says with a muffled voice.

The night passes quickly. I woke up pretty early it seems. I put on some grey trousers and a red t-shirt. I began my morning training with running some laps around a chosen route.

After a while I arrive at the camp. I see that Alecksader or Hector is still sleeping. I choose some clothes and I go to the nearest lake that I had found when I was meditating for the first time. I stripped and with soundles steps I walk into the cold water. The water stops near my neck, I swim for some minutes and then I start to think what should I do today.

" I should meditate after I eat. I should go to the town hall to look at the magic shop after some keys, maybe find come celestial magic book. Even if Mama explained to me all I know untill I know I still feel that there is more to celestial magic and I want to know. And them maybe go to the townhall and find an easy job. Maybe I will train with Taurus and Cancer, given the fact that today is Friday and I can't summon Aquarius. Well I can summon her but she said that every Friday she is on a date with her boyfriend Scorpio and I don't want her to scream at me that I don't have a boyfriend and I should get one yadda yadda you get the idea. And then maybe I will meditate again. I say it's a good plan right? '

I get dressed up in a black with red lace lingerie, a pair of black ripped jeans and a red t-shirt with the writing : ** I am the monster**. And some black and red tennis shoes.

I arrive at the camp and I see that Alecksander/Hector is awake and is eating. He seems pretty relaxed. But I am not. I decide that I will finish this today.

" Yo enjoy your meal, I am going in the town" I tell him in my monotone voice.

" Yo mornin', ok, after I finish eating I will go run some laps." He smiles at me innocently.

I am done with this bullshit.

"maybe you will want to collect you things. "

" why?" he asks me.

" Because if I ever fucking see you again I will fucking kill you, understood Hector? Or should I say Alecksander?". I replay with a venomous voice. I am walking straight in the path to the town thinking.

' I hope I will never fucking see him again. Even so I didn't need him. How could I let a little bit of trust in him? I knew from the beginning that there is something fishy around him. I knew that the path that I chose is hard one. I don't need someone to travel with me. Only my spirits because they are the only one who I can relax around, they can undestand me and sooth the pain away.. they are my family."

" We consider you family too Lucy. You have made the right choise. You know I am going to grab your things and you don't need to get back there. After you finish you can go straight to the train station and to the nearest town. Ok?" says Aquarius gently.

" ok Auntie Aquarius." It hurts when someone lies to you. But it hurts even more when you know that you shouldn't have trust a person that you knew he'll stab your back anytime.

~End of chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry if I made terrible mistakes. Hope you enjoy it

_**Desclaimer: " I do not own Fairy Tail. But if I did own it I would have been a flying cookie." **_

I was walking down the path of the last city's park I was in. I saw a free bench who was under a blooming sakura tree. I lie on the bench and look at the clear blue sky. I thought at what I have been doing until now.

Three months have passed since I met Hector or should I say Alecksander? Three months have passed since he destroyed my trust in him, since I threaten him that if I see him I will kill him.

Three months have passed since I have started a new road. A road that I will walk with my own two feet. In this three months I have trained very hard. I trained until I met my new friend: Unconsciouness met Lucy, Lucy met Unconsciouness. We have become best friends.

I meditated a lot, trying to expand my magic container. I can't say that these three months where easy, I can't say that I didn't miss Hector/Alecksander. They were pretty hard given the fact that even I catch troubles: I have been fighting the thieves, getting some jobs from the job panel, who was in the center of the city, so I could win some money… I can't say that I was not in some situations where my life was threaten.

But all those things helped me to mature myself. I trained really hard with my celestial magic, but let's not forget about the fire, ice and lightening magic that I almost mastered it in three months but I still have a looooong way to master them completely.

I managed to talked out with Grandpa Crux to tell me more about the different types of keys, even if there is a very important rule: a spirit shouldn't tell his owner about things from the Celestial Realm…weeeell, I broke this rule and I met the Celestial Spirit King.

~Flashback~

I was in an dark green hotel room, it was that kind of green that reminded you of a forest. The room was pretty dar even though ouside was sunny. The furniture was a dark mahon made from an old oak and the curtains were a clear blue lake. It was that kind of room that reminded you of a day spent in the center of the forest meditating.

Well the room was really cool. I like all the rooms that have a comfy bed and a bathroom. As long as there is a bed and a bathroom I am not gonna whine.

I pull out Granpa Crux's key and I look at it. It was a shinning silver, soft at the touch.

I move the key in front of me and say: " Gate of the Southern Cross! I open thee, Crux!"

In front of me appears an aged celestial spirit. His head beholds a giant, metal cross with floral like golden patterns. He also has a white haired mustache sprouting from his nostrils that looks like tiny crosses. He wears a medieval like outfit with green pants and wooden pointed shoes. He has skinny orange like arms and legs. My Mama told me that his full name is Crumudgeon, but I call him Grandpa Crux.

"Yo Grandpa Crux! What's up?" I said with a gentle smile on my face.

"Hello Lucy! Nothing new, I was talking with some old friends and looking for some books" he mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Nee Grandpa Crux.. I know there are other keys in this world like: the black, the diamonds and the elementals. I mean what can those keys do? But how many are there? Pleaseee tell meee. "I whined at him, making my best puppy eyes.

He opens his eyes and looks at me with a serious face: "Lucy, you know that I can not tell you this, only if you talk with The Celestial Spirit King ... you know I'd break a rule and this rule is an important one."

It seems that my puppy face doesn't work on him. Hmm…acting skills are on. I sit back against the wall, bringing my knees to the chest, while I put my hands on my face and I start crying.

" But…hic..i wanna become like Mama. She…hic hic..was very strong..hic.. and I wanna be like her..hic…" I told him while trying to tear.

"But but but Luuucyy! ! ! do you know what you are asking me to do? I have to break a supreme rule." He appraoches me and he pats me on the back trying to make me stop from crying.

"Does this mean you are telling me?" I look at him with tears in my eyes knowing that this will work.

"oh Lucy…OKAY. But what I am going to say to you stays between us. Claro?" he points his right finger at me.

"Si, muy clara!" I smirk secretly at him**. {(A/N) **_**Si, muy clara**_** means **_**Yes, very clear**_**.}**

"Ok listen closely… As you know besides the silver and gold, there are other types of keys. And I'll start with **the elementals. **As I think you know, the elementars contains a spirit that has an item. They are quite rare and you can not find them in the magic stores. What is important is the fact that they choose you. You must be very strong to feel an elementary key. The next type is the **black keys**, black ones contains demons. These keys are really dangerous because you won't know if they will cheat on you or not, you won't know if you can trust them or not. But I know that these keys always tests you to see if you are worth to gain their trust or not. These keys are quite rare too. The last type is the **diamond key.** These keys are extremely rare and only the Celestial Spirit King has them. So if you thought to look for them, well you should stop it because only the Celestial Spirit King has them in his hand. As I said these diamonds key contains one dragon and they are kept only by the Celestial Spirit King. Lucy, I have to ask, do you really want to find all these keys? You realize that it will take a lot of years to find them. Are you ready to lose so much time to find them? Are you ready to take this step?" he pinnes me down with a serious stare.

I droop my head and stare at the floor thinking "Do I really want to do this?" While this thought dominates, somewhere inside me I hear a small voice that resembles my Mama's voice and it says: " Lucy live your live at the fullest if you can leave this house." In that moment I knew the answer.

I suddenly raise my head and startle Grandpa Crux. I look into his eyes and say with a serious voice:" Grandpa Crux thank you for saying those things to me. Even if you have broken a rule for me. I want to met the Celestial Spirit King and then you will know my answer."

He makes some really big eyes and then asks me: "Are you sure Lucy?"

I pinned him down with a serious stare and told him:"Yes!"

He closes his eyes and sighs:" Oh Lucy what am I going to do with you? You are more stubborn than Layla! ... Ohh, God…ok. What you have to do is: you have to find a place where a fast water falls and joins a quiet water. You should meditate deeply and focus only on the sound of the water when it falls. Then you need to create a door with your energy, it doesn't matter how it looks, but it must be a door. You have to open it and then you get almost into the celestial realm. There will be two guards and they will wonder what are you doing here, you'll tell them that you have the approval of the old Southern Cross to come here. Do not be scared of what you see there. I will meet you there Lucy. I have faith in you." And then he disappears.

I didn't get the chance to thank him .' Eh I guess I will say it when I will meet him there. Good now what am I going to do'..suddenly I hear Grandpa Crux's voice: "You must find a place where a fast water falls and joins a quiet water." I start to laugh. ' Pfff it's a freaking waterfall…god that's so simple. He always speaks in riddles.'

I stop laughing and I see that it's already 8 PM ' I am going to bed and I sleep until midnight . I am already so excited to see the Celestial realm and see others celestial spirits.

I fold into a human burrito and I drift to sleep thinking at what decision I will have to take.

~time skip~

I dressed into a pair of old army pants, a blue t-shirt with Nyan Cat and some leather Knightsbridge boots. I put my hair in a ponytail and got a white and brown wristband on my left hand. I have my keys on the ring and the whip in my right hand. I put my backpack on and then I run to pay for the whole time I stayed. After I payed I went outside and started to run because I was so fucking excited. I knew the perfect place so I rushed there, I was a blur on the lit streets.

I arrive to the right place and I was stunned. OH MY GOD! The place was wonderful. It took my breath away. I grinned like a mad man…err mad woman. I threw my backpack in a bush closer to me, and started to go into the water. I didn't care I wetted my clothes, I was not going naked there because it was a slim chance that if I was going into the celestial real I would be naked and that's not cool at all, I don't need perverts to oogle my naked body. Nu-uh better with wet clothes.

I sit right at the place where the waters joins , in my favorite position- the lotus position. I try to concentrate on the water's sound, on a single drop of falling water. I channel my spiritual energy and I imagine a door in my mind.

After 5 good minutes of imagination, I feel a door in my face. I open an eye and see a golden door. I look at it a bit making sure it will not go away and I stood up, I open the door and I see another door. And next to that door I see two guardians. What surprised me was the fact that I wasn't wet anymore.

" Who are you?" asks the one from the right. I didn't answer, but I walk closer to see them better. I observe that they wear a simple purple uniform and they have the same boots like me. In a hand they have a jagged red spear and at the hip two twin swords. The one who asked me has blue hair and eyes with really pale skin and the other one has blonde hair, yellow eyes with darker tanned skin.

" I said who are you human? !" he asked me again.

"yeah yeah I heard you the first time dude, it's not cool to raise your voice. After all you should tell me your name first?" I look at him and thrust out my tongue. He blushes, I don't know if it is from anger or embaressment. One point for me yay.

" we are the guardians of the celestial real, who are you human? And why have you came here?" asks the one from left.

"my name is Lucy. I came here to meet the Celestial Spirit King, ah and also I have the approval from Grandpa Crux" I smirk at them.

" Grandpa Crux?" says the left one with an eyerbrow raised.

"oh sorry I have the approval from the Southern Cross, or how I call him Grandpa Crux" I scratch my head.

"ah ok now we know who he is, we shall let you pass." Says the blue one.

I watch as in both of their right hands appears some energy ball. They took it to the door and when the ball touches the door, well I expected the door to pieces, but nooopeee…instead the door opens with a grind. Well clearly it's a sound effect to scare humans.

I raise my left hand and say:" Arigato nee" then wink at them. Then I skip until I go through the door.

I didn't expect him to wait me at the door. It seems that Grandpa Crux was a step ahead of me.

" Hello Lucy Ashley or should I say Lucy Heartfilia?" said with a gruff voice the figure in front of me.

End Of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys and girls :(

I have to put this story on temporary hiatus because I have a busy program in those months. Also I have to create new chapters.

So when I am done with a chapter I will put it in here.

I am terribly sorry I had some health problems ans some very important exams.

I love you guys and I will try to make some more chapters.

Love you all! 3 3 3 :3 \(^_^)/ \(*_*)/


End file.
